The instant invention relates generally to fishing tools and more specifically it relates to a fish hook sneller and line cutter tool.
Numerous fishing tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold fish hooks so that fishing lines can be attached to the fish hooks. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,601,605; 3,588,078 and 3,965,605 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.